guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Forgewight (Dungeon)
Anyone else think this is way too hard? Tried it with a few guildies tonight, went from a normal fun build, to a bonding build, to a monk-defense build, to a full dervish/ele offence to winter and all in between. Nothing seemed to work efficiently. Efficiently meaning that we dont die to evrey second-third or so odd mob. --Cosmitz 17:56, 8 September 2007 (CDT) It can be done with hero/hench and proper pulling. Team was 1 SS, 1 LoD monk hero, 1 RC prot monk hero, Crip/Slash tank hero, Zho, Devona, Mhenlo, and Herta. The trick to the harder Summit groups is pulling them to their maximum aggro range and letting their main rezers and healers clump up for SS and Herta's sandstorm. The main targets in these groups should always be Priest/Dominator/Defender/Cleaver. With the Priest/Defender and Cleaver most likely to bunch up. Proper pulling is the key to success! We tried our butts off to pull and kill but with 60 DP and getting them one by one... it whould ahve taken ages... eventualyl we went with the 3-man foundry farm team and two solo gloomers. Worked like a charm. --Cosmitz 19:43, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :Strategy includes two words: 1. Pull 2. Splinter Weapon is two words... but one spell Zeek Aran 02:25, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Dec 07 -- Just tried to to 'pull' forgewight -- not happening. ANET seems to have fixed that so the boss is surrounded by a group of stone summit. When the boss surges, the summit follow. After about 5 minutes, gave up trying to pull him; set my h/h just at the doorway; put down a couple of dust traps; then pulled the entire mob--hope was to kill some b4 we had to retreat but while the boss surged with the mob he THEN went back and left the stone summit. They went down quick and boss was easy. Team was me (Ranger w/fs) - 3 necro heros (1 SS, 1 MM, 1 Restore Rit); cynn, herta, both monks. Usu enough stone summit to make a nice minion barrier when would run into the elementals. I never died; my n/r died 2x; couple of others once. While I would usu agree that the priest/defender should be targeted first, my own experience has been leaving the warders alone means a party wipe r near wipe. It may mean a bit longer fight, but usu I would take the warders out first, then whoever was closest. Most times the monk was left to last. Counter to the usual approach but it has actually worked well in this and the other Slaver Exile dungeons. :After hours of trying (dieing), I finally killed Forgewight. I played a Paragon using "Save Yourselves!", "They're on Fire!" (which was only used to renew Aggressive Regrain) and "There's Nothing to Fear!". I had a pretty bad setup of heroes and henchmen for this particular mission: Dunkoro (Healer's Boon), Zhed Shadowhoof (dual attunement aoe earth ele), Razah (Minion Bomber), Herta, Lina, Zho (to daze Forgewight) and Devona. I was able to exhaust all of the summit's Rez Signets, but I could never kill both the dominator and the cleaver (who use reusable rez skills). I had 60% DP, and it was really starting to frustrate me (especially since it's Christmas Eve XD). My tactic was to either rush the Dominator followed by the Cleaver or to just take out Forgewight, but I could n't do either. I tried pulling, but the group would never seperate and my minion bomber (Razah) was completely useless. But then I thought about saccrificing myself to create corpses for Razah. I'd stand in the fire (near the rez shrine closest to the boss), with Razah and Zhed (just to resurrect me after my death) nearby. When Razah had 8 minions, I'd run in and charge Forgewight. I failed in the first attempt, but the I managed to kill the boss in the second. Once Forgewight was dead, killing off the Summit was a breeze. :Basically, if you have an MM, don't let him go to waste, just sacrifice yourself. Now, I just have to find Duncan the Black. --Mike There's a problem with this particular dungeon in regard to difficulty. I've successfully completed the other dungeons using heroes/henchmen (with some difficulty and a lot of time on my hands), but for Forgewight's dungeon using heroes/henchmen with various combinations and builds has failed miserably on countless attempts. The elemental enemies throw too much spike and burning damage to withstand for long (resulting in a party wipe relatively quickly) and the Stone Summit groups are too resilient to take down (especially with Priests in the group, even with Frozen Soil). To add to this dilemma of going nowhere in this dungeon, I can't get into a human party because no one will take or join me since I am not one of the typical character builds (Paragon being my primary). This dungeon either needs to be tweaked or someone needs to give some incredibly useful pointers. --Anonymous Cry of Frustration I can't even get pass this group of 8 burning spirits and flow things h/h suggestions?--Balistic Pve 01:12, 11 March 2008 (UTC) i hate this dungeon :I'm also looking for some H/H team build recommendations. I found that my team build for Kathandrax works well on the elementals, but isn't so strong against the stone summit. My team build for Thommis/Stormweaver/Selvetarm works well against the stone summit, but gets wiped by the elementals. What are some H/H team builds you all have had good luck with on this dungeon? Shadowlance 17:13, 13 March 2008 (UTC) i'm going to try a new build that has monk heal party, Ice elehero with war against harm, then a rt/p that takes of condition and damage--Balistic Pve 03:03, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Cleared with hero/hench, but it took a while. Used myself (motivation paragon, prolly could be any other though), Two DA Air Spikers and a LoD healer monk with Frozen Soil equipped for my heros, Herta, Talon, Lina, and Zho for henchies. It was a 60 DP crawl, but never a truly futile one. Basically against all the elementals your ok, because they can't rez and your team has a high enough DPS to kill a couple before wiping. Against the dwarves, set Frozen Soil a ways back from the front line and focus fire on Defenders / Priests first. The between myself, the eles, Talon's deep-wound effect, and Zho, your plan isn't to survive so much as to race to kill the monks. Some of your guys die, their monks die, and the brawl often comes down to the last couple men on either side, but if you do lose, the Rez shrines in this dungeon are so compact you can typically run back to finish them off before the Frozen Soil dies and they recover. For the boss, you just gotta wear them out of signets and then kill the Defender, the Cleaver can't raise them fast enough given the nearby rez shrine. admittedly not the most elegant way to get through, but I hope it helps someone else. I just cleared this in an hour and 8 minutes as a Splinter-Barrage Ranger/Rit with Breath of the Great Dwarf. I brought two Mo/Me's with Inspiration Interrupts; Dunkoro with Healer's Boon, some light heals, and dismiss condition, and Tahlkora with Restore Condition, extinguish, and some standard protection spells. Also brought Livia with a standard MM build with Dwayna's Sorrow, the resulting heals fron dying minions helped greatly. For henchmen, I brought Cynn, Herta, Talon, and Zho. I wiped several times and got down to about 60 DP just before Forgewight and had to use a Powerstone of Courage to get that last push through. After clearing the enemies around forgewight by pulling them out of that small corridor, I flagged my team back and did a shoot and run splinter-barrage on Forgewight and his groupies. It worked great with a spirit of Frozen Soil just outside their pull range. After 12 or 15 shots, it was just Forgewight with about half health. I'd originally brought some traps, hoping I could pull some enemies through them. Ebon Vanguard wards would have done much better, but I had constant energy problems with my ranger with the build I did use.Ninjatek 21:22, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Forgewight cannot be pulled? In regards to this comment: "Forgewight can be separated from his Stone Summit group allowing the party to focus on interrupting his high damage fire spells." Is this even true anymore? I've done this place recently and try as might, Forgewight could not be pulled away from the group of Stone Summit he was with. I think A.net has changed this to make it harder, but can't say when. We were able to kill all other patrolling mob groups around him, but Forgewight and the tight-nit group of mobs he was with would always pull as one massive group. I've had other people report he cannot be pulled by himself as well, so I've removed the above comment, since its clearly outdated. RTSFirebat 09:52, 30 January 2008 (UTC) KD? Can this "guy/freak/whatevva" be knocked down? Time? Can we put in an approximate time in on the page? Or is w/e we put too static? : 30 min, h/h, if you know what you are doing. 21:34, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Anticlimactic Just completed for Zaishen Quest. Team was Mhenlo, Herta, Cynn, Zho, SSNecroHero & RitualHeal NecroHero per Sabway tradition, and an AoE Nuke Fire Elementalist with Aegis and Protective Spirit at 9 Prot. I was tanking with my Dervish, (Avatar of Grenth + Daggers with Faithful Intervention for prolonged lifespan, using Sneak Attack on melee and Pain Inverter on Elementalists), with the obvious result that I was at 60% DP for pretty much the entire time. Proper pulling (usually to a point 1.5 - 2 aggro bubbles from a groups normal position where the rest of your team is waiting) allows the three AoE Eles to take down the clumped Stone Summit mobs in 20 seconds or less. Party wiped only once during the whole time, and even then only because I was careless. Got up to Forgewight with party on 0 DP, expecting to have to grind him down. Charged with whole party and started the fight targeting him so that Zho would start off with her Broadhead Arrow on him, and he went down in about 30 seconds. The Stone Summit group he's with loves to stay close to him, so they got annihilated by the AoE. Total time, 1:10; and I don't consider myself a good player. Consumables used include a 4-Leaf Clover and a Honeycomb, to recover from party wipe. Given my memories of how much of a slog this sub-dungeon is, especially Forgewight himself, I was surprised how easily I managed it. 04:01, March 26, 2010 (UTC)